


The World Would Stop If Queen-y Wasn't Here

by shane_madej_is_full_of_shit



Series: IT AUs [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Breakfast Club AU, Drug Use, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gay Disaster Eddie Kaspbrak, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Teenage Losers Club (IT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shane_madej_is_full_of_shit/pseuds/shane_madej_is_full_of_shit
Summary: They were all complete strangers and they were all completely disgusted or unbothered by the others existence. A prince, a writer, a jew, a trashmouth, a queen, a farm boy, and a loser. Seven worlds had never crashed so fast before.





	The World Would Stop If Queen-y Wasn't Here

“Stanley, this behavior is disgraceful and I’m-” 

“Very disappointed?” Stan interrupted his father’s lecture, already regretting the choice to not walk. His mother had given him the same talk last night and this morning, he almost had it memorized. 

Stan’s father sighed, shaking his head and pointing his finger at the school. “Go, and don’t get into too much trouble while you’re in there. You’re already in enough trouble for this stunt.”

Stan groaned as he grabbed his lunch bag and strolled inside. He passed by a kid dressed in the tackiest hawaiian dad shirt he’d ever seen and a girl who looked like one wrong and anyone’s head would be on a pike. The tall boy wanted to disappear as he stepped into the library of Derry High.

Twelve desks sat in the center of the room, two pushed together on each side and in three rows. Four chairs lined the back side of the groups of desks. In the very top left chair was another tall boy that Stan recognized as Bill Denbrough, he was in poetry club and wrote for the school newspaper. He also was rather popular for one of the newspaper kids. Stan blamed Bill’s good looks for that one.

With two seats between him and Bill, Eddie sat in another front row seat. Stan knew Eddie as the popular kid. Everyone knew Eddie “Pills” Kaspbrak. He probably slept with every guy in the school, Stan assumed, well except Stan himself. He’d been to every party this year too, Stan had heard. Long story short, Eddie was a slut.

Across the aisle, there was an empty seat, then sat Mike Hanlon. Stan knew he was on the football team. That was about it.

The row behind Mike was Ben Hanscom, poetry club leader and number one loser. He said he was going to try out for track once, and everyone laughed. But that was probably because he’s wildly over-weight.

Behind Eddie and Bill sat Richie “Trashmouth” Tozier. Just the sight of Richie made Stan roll his eyes. No one knew much about him other than, don’t mess with him, don’t talk to him, and certainly don’t sleep with him. He was a bad apple.

Stan finally sat in the last row, right behind the chair on Richie’s seat. All most people knew about Stan was, he’s a jew. A good jew, he’d say. He went to the Synagogue like he should. He read the Torah too.

Across the aisle from Stan was Beverly Marsh. Marsh was the second biggest slut, right behind (or on top of) Eddie. She was Homecoming Queen her first two years of school, and was definiently running again this year. She was a C average and uses her free period to smoke in the parking lot with Trashmouth, probably fucking too.

The exact moment Ben put his head down is when the vice principal, Mr. Wise, entered the room. He explained the rules of detention. He always did that before the day starts and Richie could recite the whole speech by heart. 

Once Mr. Pens, as Richie referred to him, had left, Richie began to hum. The noise slowly became Richie going, “Nah, nah nah, nah nah nah, nah nah.” Stan and Beverly both groaned in annoyance and an icy Stare was thrown from Mike. Eddie mutter a small, i can’t believe this is happening to me.

“Shit!” Richie quickly shouted out, “what are we supposed to do if we gotta piss?” A slightly louder groan filled the air as Mr. Wise peeped a look of the students. Everyone was looking at Rich now. “If ya’ gotta go, ya’ gotta go.” He shrugged before unzipping his fly. 

“Oh my god! You are so disgusting!” Eddie flailed his arms dramatically, as if it made him menacing. You can’t be menacing and five foot one. It doesn’t work. 

“D-dude, you are n-not p-p-pissing in h-here!” Bill struggled to get out the worlds, which Richie made a mental note of. Richie liked to think he had a pretty good memory. He remembered Tammy Thompson’s locker combo. He remembered how to sneak into Ace Mertell’s basement. He remembered where one of his “friend’s” kid brother hid the junior high’s milk money. 

Richie shushed the poet and shook his head, “Be quiet, talking makes it crawl back up.” A satisfied smirk rose to his lips as Eddie made a disgusted noise and Bill rolled his eyes. 

“I knew you couldn’t keep it in your pants.” Beverly’s voice rang out for the first time that day. Both Richie and Bev let out a laugh at her comment as Eddie rolled his eyes. They were all complete strangers and they were all completely disgusted or unbothered by the others existence. A prince, a writer, a jew, a trashmouth, a queen, a farm boy, and a loser. Seven worlds had never crashed so fast before.


End file.
